johnny_otgs_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
What if~The Axis Powers won World War 2? (Part 1: Nazi Germany)
Nothing has caused much death and destruction, nothing has shown the conflict of different political ideologies and nothing has shook this planet to it's very core quite like World War 2. The world's first and only real global conflict that has seen the deaths of 78 Million People. But what if in an alternate reality, the Axis Powers won the war, what would the world be like with the victorious Axis powers, what would Europe be like under the control of Nazi Germany, what would Asia be like under the control of the Japanese Empire? This alternate scenario will have 2 parts. This is the first part where what Europe would be like under the control of Nazi Germany. But first, some real history. Just scroll down to the "What if?" part if you just want to read about the alternate scenario. Real History Note: This is only covering the European Theater of World War 2, the next part will talk about the Pacific Theater. In September of 1939, Nazi Germany invades Poland by using it's air and tank divisions, thousands have lost their lives, and it wouldn't be long before the Nazis turn their attention to France and the French surrendered quite quickly. But by 1940, the Nazis have underestimated the British as they defended London and other key areas in the British skies during the Battle of Britain. This forces the Nazis to ignore the agreement they made with the Soviet Union and they initiate Operation: Barbarossa, and for several years, the Nazis have won battles against the Soviets. But by 1942, as the Nazis reached the Soviet town of Stalingrad the Soviets have showed what they are capable of, and began to turn the tide of the European theater. Meanwhile in Western Europe, The United States is now involved in bringing down the Nazis along with Britain, and together, they try to take down the Nazi Luftwaffe ''production factories, despite heavy losses the Allies were successful. But on June 6, 1944. The Allies tried a million to one chance to invade Nazi Occupied Europe by invading the Northern region in France and a town called Normandy, up against nearly impossible odds the Allies have succeeded in their invasion. The Allies' success at Normandy has sealed Nazi Germany's fate. It wouldn't be until May of 1945 where Nazi Germany would fall for good. The occupation began shortly thereafter, and would inadvertently set the lines for the Cold War which would last for 5 decades. What if? Now, here's the question. What if Nazi Germany won the war in Europe? What would become of Europe? Well, it would happen this way. However, there would be 2 separate scenarios. One where Nazi Germany wins the war in Europe before the USA steps in and help, and another where despite American aid, the Nazis have won. Scenario #1~Nazis win (without USA) The Nazis have won the war, they conquered both eastern and western Europe. What would happen is that all of eastern Europe would be under complete Nazi control as they will try to go along with Hitler's vision of re-organizing eastern Europe into something that Hitler called: ''Lebensram (life space) where it'll be mostly consist of Aryan people. But before the Nazis can fully initiate Lebensram, the majority of the Slavic people (who the Nazis deem undesirable) would have to be killed off. The Nazis in our reality had put in their own education system to deem those the Nazi high command (including Hitler) deemed "too inferior" or "too dangerous" to live. 1. Aryans This "race" is what the Nazis consider the utmost of superior. These people are either of German or even Nordic descent, basically anybody from either Germany or Northern Europe. 2. Western Europeans Anglo-Americans and East Asians A level beneath the Aryans were those who lived in Western Europe such as France, Spain, Portugal, Great Britain, Ireland and Iceland. White Anglo-Americans and East Asians are also on this level as Hitler himself called them "Honorary Aryans". 3. Mediterraneans On level 3 are those nations that border the Mediterranean such as Italy, Greece and other nations. The Nazis have considered the Mediterraneans as naturally more lazy than Nordic Europeans. This is despite the alliance that Hitler made with Benito Mussolini. Though, Mussolini himself knew the disdain Hitler had for the Mediterraneans. 4. Eastern Europeans Eastern Europeans such as those from Poland, Ukraine, Belarus, Lithuania and even Russia, basically anybody who was of Slavic descent. The Nazis considered them undesirable as they called them Untermenchen (Sub-humans). The Nazis would also impose mandatory laws for Slavic people to not reproduce with very few exceptions, and those exceptions would be to make more slaves out of the Slavic people, and if any free Slavic women were pregnant with another Slavic man would have immediate abortion. In contrast, abortion would be illegal for Aryan women as they are required to reproduce as much as possible. However, for Slavic women that want to produce they would have to do it with an Aryan man so the Aryans can breed out the Slavic genes. The Nazis would also do away with most religion. We all know that the Nazis were created on the direct hatred for Judaism which they believe is what the Slavic people cherish. However, the Nazis would also try to do away with Chrstianity as well. In our reality, Hitler made an agreement with the Vatican as a part of the pact he made with Mussolini's Italy, he was also raised a Christian himself but grew to hate the religion as he became an adult. Though, the Nazi education system is to also have Nazis believe that the religion of Nazism was Christian Prodistans. In this alternate reality with the Nazis being victorious in Europe, they would go back on the promise they made with the Vatican. With this, they would also re-imagine the education system, making Christianity the enemy of the Nazi ideology, and the new generation would use outright violence against Christians. More than likely, the Nazis would be atheists (though in our reality, some members of the Nazi high command wanted to replace Christianity with Neo-Paganism). In the midst of all this, where is the USA? Well, since in this alternate scenario, the Nazis won before the USA could help them, the scenario would happen this way. Even in this alternate reality, Japan still bombs Pearl Harbor and brings the USA to war. But because the Nazis have taken Europe, there is no reason to go to war against the USA. So, Hitler never declares war against the nation. In our reality, Hitler decleared war on the USA on his own volition, not because of any kind of agreement he may have made with Japan, despite what his military adivsors said about going to war with the USA wouldn't be in the best interest of Nazi Germany. What could have happened though is that World War 2 would still take place, but with a different outcome and a different aftermath. Though, Japan could still lose the Pacific War against the USA. The USA and Nazi Germany could also have a similar relationship that the USA had with the Soviet Union, and because of it the Cold War will still happen. Coming into our modern era, Europe could still be under the Nazi banner, or it could've crumbled under the weight of the might and power of the USA and Western Europe. Scenario #2~Nazis Win (USA cooperated) This scenario is when the Nazis were to still prevail in Europe, despite American aid. Let's say the potential Allied invasion of Europe has failed and the Allies suffer a major defeat. With this, the Nazis have bolstered their defenses at the coasts so this kind of incursion would never happen again, and in just a few short years, the Nazis have (barely) won the war in Europe. Because Hitler already declared war on the USA, he still wants to destroy it. But because the Luftwaffe is somewhat crippled by the early bombing raids, it'll be difficult (or even impossible) for the Nazis to replace their losses in the war. The Battle of The Atlantic would continue for a few more years, but because both sides would have exhausted their conventional war resources, the battle would end in a stalemate. However, if Hitler still intends to bomb North America (like he wanted to in our reality) the Nazis would've had to take more land because the Luftwaffe couldn't build a bomber that could fly from bases in Europe and bomb targets in North America (such as the eastern cities in the USA and Canada) and return to mainland Europe. So, they would set their eyes on the northern land: Greenland. In our reality, Greenland was taken by the USA after Denmark joined the Nazis and to (explicitly) keep the Nazis from building any forward bases which could allow Nazi Germany be in striking distance of the USA. In this alternate reality, Nazi Germany seizes the opportunity to take Greenland so they can build air bases there so their bombers would have a shorter distance to fly. But because this battle never took place in our reality, it is difficult to say who would win. But for the sake of this scenario, let's say it ends in a stalemate. There is also the question of what would become of Atomic weapons. In our reality, Nazi scientists were the first to discover atomic energy, as they split the atom which generates 200 Million volts of electricity, enough to provide a small town with electricity for at least a few months. But because the Allies have conducted a top secret mission to destroy a Hydro plant in Norway during the war, this set back Germany's atomic weapon program significantly, this in turn allowed the Allies' own Atomic weapon program: The Manhattan Project to take over as the leading program to construct Atomic weapons. But because the Nazis won the war so late in this alternate reality, their Atomic weapon program was very slow in recuperating. The USA would also have different plans in how to use their Atomic Bombs. So, instead of using it on Japan like in our reality, they would use it against the Nazis as in our reality was the original plan before Nazi Germany fell in 1945. Though, the Atomic Bomb would be a devastating weapon to use, but unlike modern nuclear bombs, it wouldn't cripple a national power like Nazi Germany, it would just be an ideological blow. It would take several decades for them to recuperate their won Atomic weapon program. Eventhough this would be unlikely, but this also could lead to the Cold War, just with different opponents. But the fear would be the same that the USA and Germany (now with Nuclear weapons) could destroy the entire world. But because Nazi Germany's own Nuclear weapon program suffered a major setback, it couldn't reach the same power as the USA's, and by then the USA's power would be too much for Nazi Germany would comprehend and would probably have no choice but to sign some kind of peace treaty or a armistice with the USA. If it *is* a peace treaty though, the Modern Era of our world would still see Europe as hostile with Nazi Germany still controlling it. So, it'll be not just a political tension, but also cultural and economical as well. That si ti for this part of the 2 part of what if the Axis Powers won the War. The next part (click here) will be what would Asia be like under the control of the Japanese Empire. Until next time, this is JohnnyOTGS signing out.